Kiera Rogers: Strange Winters
by MrsIanBale
Summary: After spending some time on Asgard with her family, Kiera Rogers is back on Earth as the redefined Kyra. Having taken magic lessons on Asgard, she's looking to pursue medicine on her time on earth. Best friend Tony Stark gets her to med school and even sets her up with an internship with Dr. Strange Meanwhile, big brother Steve Rogers has a tiny surprise for her
1. Prologue

"Is she ready?"

"She's getting there. She needs more time."

"More _time_? She has _you _for a teacher, Frigga, even Heimdall. What more could she need?"

"Father, she is young. She hasn't had the benefit of being on Asgard since birth."

"That may be so, but she is also our only hope of survival, yet she cannot pass school! Her failure will be the death of us all."

The Bifrost keeper regretted not being at his post, for at this moment-as he knew would happen- someone was using it without permission. Yet not _once_ did he find it necessary to mention.

"Be GENTLE, father. At least with my daughter. I have learned from your mistakes as a father, and I will _not_ burden my daughter with expectations as you did with me. We all know how that went. She will learn on her own, you'll just have to trust her."

It was a cool summer day in Brooklyn, New York, not a cloud in the sky. The woman watched her boyfriend get in his car, heading out to Prospect Park for his morning run. As he sped away, she turned back into the house, just missing the rainbow that crashed somewhere nearby.


	2. 1 Surprise! Welcome Home

Hey baby! There ain't no easy way out!  
I won't back down  
Hey, I will stand my ground.  
And I won't back down  
No, I won't back down.

Tom Petty was fading out as Steve Rogers ran up the bend. He'd only turned his attention for a second toward the smartwatch on his wrist when he went running straight into the person in front of him and they toppled to the ground all tangled. Steve positioned himself so he could take on most of the impact, the girl ended up on top of him.

"You alright ma'am?" Steve asked the girl on top of him.

"I'll be fine," a familiar voice said all breathless, "but you should probably stick to the left." Kiera Rogers joked to her brother.

Steve laughed and threw his head back, waiting his turn as Kiera got off him. She offered a hand to lift him up.

"Welcome back, stranger," he said and tugged her into a hug.

Kiera took a minute to let go.

"It's been so long!"

"Five years is it? Four?"

"It's much longer on Asgard."

"You're 23 now, by my account." He pulled her away and held her at arms length.

"Yup. Yeah, let's go with that." She agreed and started walking a direction. "So what's up these days?"

"Well, I took work with SHIELD. The gym's kind of on a backburner. I hired staff for it, check in at least once a month."

"Captain America's gym! Must be busy!"

"Yeah, popular especially with people thinking to enlist. Honest money."

"And... our flat's still there?"

"Absolutely! We extended laterally. Bought the next door space for the gym. It's going good." He casually shrugged as they came up to his ride, which Kiera was expecting to be a bike.

"Apparently! You got a car?!" Kiera exclaimed as Steve unlocked it.

"Yeah. Helps get from my house to work." Steve told her as he got in. Kiera slid into the passenger seat.

"You, you got a house?"

Steve shook his head, like buying a house was the least thing he did.

"That I did. What's new with you?"

"Oh a lot! But mainly I'm not Kiera anymore."

"You're not? So what do we call you, your highness?" Steve teased.

"Hang on to your seat, it's gonna blow your mind."

Steve chuckled at her theatrics.

"Say hello, to Kyra Rogers."

Steve exploded his hand next to his head.

"Why the change?"

"Well, grandpa asked what I wanted to be called, so given the option, I combined my two names. Kiera and Eira, became Kyra. And it's an actual name, so it works!"

"I got it." Steve nodded as he pulled up on the driveway of a suburban home.

He turned off the car and had already gotten his running bag out from the back before Kyra got out.

"So, just you in this big ole house?" She cautiously asked while stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Steve smirked at her.

"Let's find out." He winked and led the way in.

Curiosity peaked, Kyra impatiently followed her brother to the front door. He took his time with the key, making her more restless, but he got it open eventually.

"We're home!" Steve announced from the foyer.

"In the kitchen!" A female voice replied which Kyra surmised belonged Sharon.

Steve lead her through the house as Kyra looked at the couple's pictures mounted on the wall.

"Hey doll," Steve said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey hon! Who's _we_?" Sharon asked as she simultaneously made food and prepped weapons.

"Have a look," Steve directed her and Sharon saw Kyra standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God! Kiera!" Sharon exclaimed and dropped everything to come great her. "Welcome home!"

"Actually, it's Kyra now." Steve informed as he popped a cherry tomato.

Sharon held her at arms length and twisted her lips. "Hmm makes sense."

Being the only one super excited, Cap's girlfriend made a weird face as she went back to her boyfriend.

"Oh Steve. I don't think you've told her." Sharon said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, mischief dancing in her eyes. Steve kissed her head.

Kyra watched them awkwardly. "Told me what?"

Steve held his girlfriend and nodded to the stairs behind Kyra. "Down the stairs. Second door to your left."

Kyra didn't wait for further instructions and rushed down the stairs, leaving Sharon calling after her.

"Don't go too fast! You might scare... him." She giggled at her "sister in law"'s antics then turned back to her boyfriend. "You go on," she stole a kiss. "I gotta wrap up here."

Steve headed down the stairs just as Kyra began to let out a yelp. Steve knowingly smiled as he skipped down some steps, arriving just as Kyra stumbled out of the second room on the left.

"Wh... who?! WHAT?! When did this... why didn't you tell me?!" Kyra punched her brother, the super soldier, in the chest as he leaned outside the door.

"Well, Asgard doesn't have the best reception. And we wanted to surprise you when you got here."

"Well color me surprised. Steve!" Kyra happily cried and reached her brother for a hug.

"Go on in, wake him up!" Steve shrugged her towards the room.

"Won't he be scared waking up to a stranger?"

"Aww, you're not a stranger! You're auntie!"

The decision was made when a cry came from within.

"Alright, I guess I'll get him." Steve sighed and went in, turning the light on in the nursery.

"Mornin' bud," Steve cooed as he made his way to the little boy in the crib rubbing his eyes against the light.

"Da!" The baby whimpered, reaching his arms out.

"I'm here, bud." Steve cajoled and scooped up his son into his arms, rubbing a hand over his back.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Kyra whispered behind them.

Steve smiled at his sister's excitement and brought his son over for introductions.

"Hey buddy! You recognize her?" Steve asked his kid, turning down his shoulder so the boy could look at her.

"Hi babyyy!" Kyra cooed at the baby, who was sucking his thumb. "I'm your aunt Kiera! What's your name?"

"Auntie Keke, say hello to James Anthony Carter Rogers."

"Aww! That's too cute! Cutest name for the cutest baby! You wanna come to me?" Kyra asked as she held out her hands, but James switched shoulders, turning her away.

"James!" His father scolded. "That's not nice!"

Kyra threw up her hands. "You know what, I'm gonna let it go this one time, since he just got up. But later me and him are gonna catch up two years worth!"

Steve laughed and kissed James' head.

"Um, _daddy-o, _do I get a room here?"

Steve nodded back up the stairs. "Upstairs. Sharon'll tell you. I'm gonna get him washed up."

"Sure thing!" Kyra kissed baby James's hand, which was holding on to his daddy's shirt, then she raced back up.

"How'd you like the surprise, auntie Keke?"

"Best. Surprise. Ever." Kyra squealed as she ambushed Sharon from behind. "I'm still mad at you guys for not telling me before!"

"We can make it up with dinner out tomorrow?"

"Sounds nice! By the way, my room..."

"Pass the bathroom last door in the hall." Sharon nodded down the corridor. "We're gonna be heading out soon, so you'll have the place. Fridge's stocked, linen closet's there..."

"I got it, mama." Kyra teased and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be passed out most of the day. Bifrost traveling is a road trip in a second.

"Alrighty, why don't you go on settle in."

Kyra walked down the corridor to the last room, and opened the door to find it lit with natural light. There was a sliding window at one side of the room, opening into the backyard. Aw, her big brother had remembered how fond she was of the sky. Kyra walked to the closet on the other side of the room, and magically filled it with her choice of clothes. She'd just sat on the bed when she heard talking from outside and left to join her brother's family.

"Someone's looking handsome!" Kyra cooed as she walked up to her freshly washed nephew, sitting on his highchair with a messy face.

"Daddy! Keke!" James called out as he pointed his Cheerio holding fist at her. Kyra grabbed hand and waved it excitedly.

"Yes it is! Yes I am!" Keke babied.

"So where's everyone's going"

"James here is going to daycare with the neighbor's kids. And Steve and I will be going to work."

Kyra eyed her brother and he understood her unease. Steve wiped James' face clean and took him out of his seat to give to Kyra. This time, the baby was eager to go to her.

"What's _your _plan?"

"I am going to be sleeping all day long. You know how that is," she spoke to her nephew, "did a bit of pitstops on my way here. I'm told we're going to dinner tomorrow?" Kyra and James looked to Sharon.

"Yes ma'am." She said before there was a knock on the kitchen window.

"Looks like James's ride is here." Steve said and Kyra reluctantly let the boy go to his dad. Captain America took his son out to the backyard, presumably to hand over to the neighbors, and came back in alone.

"We're gonna be late too, babe." Sharon called as he gathered her things.

"You gonna be okay home alone?" Steve asked for reassurance one more time.

"Unless I roll off the bed. I'll be fine. Go to work." Kyra shoved her brother towards the door.

They exchanged goodbyes at the door and Kyra waved them off as the other two took off.

"Goodbye!"

"We're home!" Steve called out into his home as he closed the door behind his girlfriend.

Sharon took their sleeping son down to his room and Steve went down the hall to check on his sister. Kyra was unceremoniously passed out, blanket half covering her waist. Steve chuckled amused and went in to fix the blanket over her properly, taking the tv remote from her as he tucked her in.

"Welcome home, kiddo."


	3. 2 Schooled

"...she's pissed beyond anything and comes running! She's almost got him but I cut in and freeze blast her and I say: girl, take a chill pill!"

Steve and Sharon laughed as Kyra told them stories of her time on Asgard. They took a sip of their wines and the mood sombered a bit.

"So..." Kyra clicked her tongue, "we're working with S.H.I.E.L.D now?" She asked, taking a drink again.

Steve sighed and leaned forward, resting his folded hands on the table.

"Not _we, _just me. And it's still on my terms." He nodded to Sharon with a confirming look.

"Right. Anyway, what's _your_ plan? How long are you staying for? Etc etc?" Sharon changed the subject.

"Mm. I don't know. I was thinking of dropping by the gym this week. Catch up with Lindsay."

"That's great and all, but I think she meant long term."

"Oh, huh." Kyra thought, fiddling with her food. "I've been thinking. I mean, we don't have to do it right _away..."_

"Cat..." Steve pried.

"I've been thinking of college." Kyra revealed with an exhaust.

"College! Wow, that's great!" Sharon opinionated. "Good for you. Anything you're interested in? A major in maybe, I don't know, _history?"_

"Hahaha. No, _me want braaainns._"

Steve and Sharon shared a stare. "Excuse me?"

"Brains!" Kyra corrected them. "I'm interested in neuroscience. It's a concept close to my... heart. Heh. What with you, and dad."

"That sounds _very _cool. I can see it," Sharon fixed an imaginary collar, swinging a stethoscope around her neck. "Doctor Kyra Rogers."

"We should go see Tony. He'll know where to go. Or who to see."

"And how _is _our neighborhood Ironman? Don't get much feed up in Asgard."

The three stayed till dessert and Steve paid in cash before they left the restaurant. The car ride was Steve and Sharon's turn to fill her in what she'd missed on Earth. They told her about the interesting cases they'd been on what the other avengers had been on. When the car parked on their driveway, Kyra was the first one out, running down to check on her nephew. She squatted next to the crib, holding onto the bars as she watched little James sleeping on his back, head turned to the side.

Upstairs, Steve and Sharon had finally come in, paying the neighbor's daughter her babysitting fair before she went on home and the couple joined Kyra downstairs. Steve leaned against the doorframe, sighing in content of his life as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his chest.

The moment was broken by James's cry. Kyra quickly jumped back, feel guilty for disturbing him.

"It's not your fault," Sharon said with a hand on Kyra's shoulder before she went to pick up her son. "He just needs a midnight snack." She kissed James's head while he still cried and said goodnight to the siblings as she took the baby to her room.

Kyra and Steve slowly made their way up to her room. She pulled back the blinds on here window, disappointed by the light pollution blocking her view of the stars. Steve watched her put a hand on the window, and a minute later all the lights outside dimmed, making the stars shine bright.

"You're getting a hang of your powers." Steve stated as he sat on the bed.

"I would _hope _so! They've been schooling me since I went up." Kyra joked and having her fill of the view, joined him.

"Well I suppose you had a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah," Kyra simply said. _That's not the half of it._ "I'm gonna go change then we can watch that movie you were talking about."

"Mission Impossible?"

"Yeah. Number 375 was it?"

"Haha. Just the fifth one."

"Great. I'll meet you out." Kyra left him to go change into her night clothes and Steve went to his room as well, meeting his little sister in the family room all set for movie night.

The next morning, Steve gave her pocket money to go see Lindsay and the gym, and promised to talk to Tony about her college. The morning followed the same routine, they all had breakfast together and Kyra played with James before his ride came to pick him up.

Not many people beyond the avengers knew of James; Steve hadn't even registered the house with SHIELD. Steve and Sharon were more than capable of taking care of themselves, and they took all the steps possible to keep their son safe. James's morning backyard transport protected him from unwanted eyes.

Steve and Sharon took the car to work and Kyra took the bike to go visit her old neighborhood. Steve had kept her old helmet and purple was still her favorite color thankfully, matching the accents of her biker jacket. It took her 30 minutes on bike to reach the gym, exhaling in tired relief as she parked the vehicle in its designated spot. Kyra kept the helmet on as she went inside the gym.

Damn it was busy, even in the middle of the week. The space had grown and updated, making her wonder how much money her big brother actually had. Couldn't be all his, as she noticed gadgets from Stark.

"Hi there, I'm Pace."

Kyra turned to see her best friend's older brother, showing off his muscles in a sleeveless black top with the gym's logo on the breast.

"I'm the lead trainer today." He shook her hand, oblivious to who was underneath the helmet.

"What're you in for? We have services..." Pacey rattled on, listing all the new classes and services the gym now provided.

"Oh my." Kyra said as she began taking off her helmet. "That's certainly a lot more than we had when I was here." She put her helmet on her hip and turned to her friend.

"Well hello there stranger!" Pacey exclaimed and took her in for a hug. "So how've you been? You've been gone for five years! Linds missed you!"

"I.." Kyra began, wondering what to tell the boy, "was visiting family."

"Right. Steve said you met your birth father."

"Yeah, that's where I've been. So what's new down here?" She walked up to the bar and took her favorite stool.

"Well, I officially work here now. Went to school for athletic training. I am _not_ a studier!"

"I can see that!" Kyra teased and punched his muscled bicep.

"Joey went into the Air Force. Sam Wilson helped him and all."

"I see my brother really impressed you two didn't he? What does Lindsay do, run with the avengers?"

"Haha. No, she goes to school for architecture. Really good with that, she is."

"Like how she helped make the student corner down at the bakery."

"Yeah, guess she too was inspired by Steve."

"You guys are too funny. Steve's three stooges."

"Yeah yeah. What about you, just visiting?"

"No, I'm around for a while. I'm thinking about medical school."

"Ooh! That's tough! You good with your sciences?"

"I don't know, but I did graduate high school when I was sixteen. How hard can brain science be? Wanna be my test subject?" She joked, playfully pushing at his head.

"I think I'll pass. I'll let you know when these high schoolers fry my brain up!"

"Let me know! When does Lindsay get out of school?"

Pacey checked his watch. "In... three hours? You can wait out here, not like you need my permission, _boss_."

"Boss! I like that. So who else works for me?"

"I'll give you a tour. Come on."

Kyra followed Pacey around the gym, awing at the improvements and getting to know her employees. Most of them were older than her, veterans of the military or the police force, but they were sociable. Pace ditched her for a client and Kyra went up to her old home. Nothing had changed much here, not counting the upgraded appliances. She went to her room and changed into a workout outfit, then headed back down.

She burned some miles on the treadmill then went for the bench press. Kyra imagined challenging her uncle to a weightlifting competition, already knowing she'd lose as his bicep muscles were twice the size of her thighs put together. She wasted two hours at the gym, busying herself with non magical physical exertion, then took the last hour to shower and get dressed to meet her best friend for the first time in five years.

Kyra walked across the block to the residential area and easily located her best friend's house. She avoided the front door since she didn't have the keys and took to climbing up to Lindsay's window, her always favorite mode of entry. As she sat perched on the windowsill, Kyra closed her eyes to reimagine all the times she'd been in her best friend's room, and was inside by the time her eyes opened.

The last time she was here Lindsay had been 16, so a lot had changed. The color scheme, though still the same, was definitely more subtle, and the boyband posters had been traded in for inspiring architectural shots. Kyra sat on Lindsay's bed, bouncing on the thick comforter. Scanning her hand on the bed, she felt an irregular bump by the pillows and pulled back the cover to reveal a teddy bear.

"Aw, she still has it." Kyra thought to herself as she held the bear. The best friends had made each other matching build a bears to commemorate some anniversary of their friendship. Kyra again closed her eyes and imagined holding her own bear, and it was in her hands before she opened her eyes again. Soon after, she heard the front door opening, and ran to hide in the closet before Lindsay could enter the room.

Lindsay dropped her bags on the floor and fell on the bed with a tired exhale.

"Oh hey, greenie!" Kyra heard her say. "How'd you get out from under there? You miss her too, huh? You're right, it's no fun without Kiera."

Kyra had to keep herself from bursting out right then, and waited for her best friend to open the closet.

"What am I going to wear tonight?" Lindsay wondered out loud and opened the closet. She rummaged through her clothes indecisively.

"Ooh, the red one's nice." Kyra whispered and Lindsay screamed to the heavens as she flew back to her bed.

Kyra laughed at her own antics as she crawled out of the closet, folding over in hysterics. Lindsay slid to the floor and smacked her best friend's arm before cradling her in a hug, her sobs turning into laughter.

"You're the worst!"

"I'm sorry!" Kyra managed to say as she hugged her back.

"When did you get back?" Lindsay asked as they peeled away.

"I tracked down Steve two days ago. You're the first person I'm meeting after my family."

"I'm honored." Lindsay cheekily said as she got up to sit properly on the bed. "Did you just meet the baby?"

"Yes! I am so mad Steve hid my own nephew from me! He's almost two!"

"Oh don't worry, we spoiled him on your behalf. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, wanna get some lunch and catch up?"

"Yes please! I'm starving! I'm gonna go change then we can go."

"Sure,"

Kyra waited for Lindsay as she changed into fresh clothes, and borrowed some of Lindsay's makeup for a quick touch up and then the two were ready to go.

"I didn't see a car up front."

"I walked over from the gym."

Lindsay pouted at her friend. "I don't wanna!"

Kyra wrapped her hands around Lindsay's arm and pouted back. "Lucky for you, I've got a trick up my sleeve."

Kyra winked and Lindsay held on as two the friends teleported to the alley behind the bakery. They hopped in to see Katie for a minute before heading out to the local pub and grill for a late lunch. They walked in busy in conversation, brushing aside the snark remarks from the regulars at the bar. Lindsay and Kyra slid into a booth far from the crowd, and much time and many non alcoholic drinks went by before the girls noticed the time.

Lindsay insisted on paying and despite her genetic ability of manipulation, Kyra had to give in. She soon found the opportunity to pay her back. The girls tried to play off as uninvolved as they walked by the bar to the front door, but one patron made the mistake of clapping Lindsay's butt. The man didn't even have the time to pull away his hand before Kyra grabbed his wrist, twisted in backwards, and slammed it into the edge of bar, definitely breaking it. She pulled out some change from her wallet and tossed it at the man, making a fake pout as she made a snide remark.

Lindsay enjoyed watching her best friend beat up the man and thanked her for doing something about it.

"I'd consider him schooled, don't you think?" Kyra winked.

"Oh absolutely! It's good to have you back, Kyra."

"It's good to be back."


	4. 3 Get Help

_"Is she ready?"_

_"What more could she need?"_

_"Her failure will be the death of us all."_

Kyra Rogers tossed and turned as she slept, trying to run away from these words, but they haunted her whether she was asleep or awake. She was burdened with a purpose she didn't even know, and suffocated under the implications of her failure.

Outside it was almost six in the morning, and Sharon Carter came up to start her day. She made her way to the kitchen, but as she passed by Kyra's room, she was pulled to check in when she heard crying. Agent Carter quietly opened the door to peak inside, and saw her sister-in-law crying as she slept. Her maternal concern kicked at her, but she only made a pitied face as she closed the door and went to the kitchen.

Sharon had already started making breakfast by the time her boyfriend came into the room.

"Mornin', doll." Steve Rogers said as he kissed her head from behind and began gathering ingredients for a health shake.

"Good morning. You might want a late start today, hon."

Steve finally stopped what he was doing and turned his focus to his girlfriend.

"Something wrong?" He took a quick look towards his sister's room as soon as the words left him.

"She was crying all night." Sharon told him as she nodded to the door.

Steve lowered his gaze in a confirming look.

"I thought the nightmares ended?"

Sharon Carter knew all there was to know about her new family since the past few years she'd been dating Steve Rogers, including Kyra's troubles with her past. She shrugged in response to Steve's question, unsure of what was bothering her sister-in-law.

"_New _nightmares?" She suggested.

"I'll check it out." Steve leaned off the counter and began to Kyra's room.

He knocked twice on the door, not too soft but not too loud.

"Morning, sleepy head." He called as he peaked his head in.

Kyra pulled the covers up, hiding her face from Steve.

"Did I sleep in?" She groaned.

Steve laughed to himself. His little sister was never a morning person.

"No, it's still early. I'm heading out for a run and I thought you could join me. We gotta talk."

Kyra groaned again. "I'll be out in a minute."

Steve nodded and closed the door before returning to the kitchen.

"We're gonna go for a run. You good with James?"

Sharon chidingly turned her head. "What? Am I not his mother?"

"No! It's just... I feel bad not helping." He corrected himself as he worked on his protein shake.

Sharon wrapped her hands around his waist and dug her chin in his shoulder.

"You're helping Kyra. She's our responsibility too."

Steve turned in her hold and kissed her, wrapping her in his arms.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to! Your little sister's _my _little sister. And no one's going to call you a bad dad for being a good big brother,"

Their conversation had moved on by the time Kyra came out dressed for a workout.

"Good morning!" Sharon greeted her and Kyra replied with a smile.

"When are we leaving?" She asked Steve as she stole a buttered toast from Sharon and a glass from Steve.

"Whenever's good for you." Steve answered before finishing his own drink in a couple sips.

"Let's go." Kyra was ready to go and Steve kissed his girlfriend goodbye.

He grabbed his car keys on their way out, but when they got outside, Kyra stopped him.

"Car's too long," she complained and grabbed Steve's arm to teleport instead.

They both expected to come out in the national mall, but ended up at their old park near the gym.

"Well, this isn't where I was going." Kyra complained.

"Hey, it still works. Warm up first?" Steve was much too energetic for her taste, especially this early in the morning.

Cap's movements were determined and quick, while his sister's were lethargic. Kyra waved him off as he went on his first run, but when he passed her again, Kyra was determined to leave him in the dust.

They ran a competition for miles, chasing each other in the dawn breeze. But as the sun came up and the temperature warmed, Kyra slowed down, her ghosts catching up.

She leaned over her knees to catch her breath, but soon began choking on air and broke down crying.

"Hey, hey!" Steve cajoled as he straightened her up and pulled her into a hug.

Kyra cried out her frustrations pressed against his pillowy chest, his strong arms wrapped around her promising to keep the demons away.

She sniffled and pulled herself together as she stepped away, his hand on the small of her back.

"You good?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really needed that," she replied and walked over to a bench.

"Any time. Do you wanna talk?"

Kyra took a big breath and sat down. Steve followed.

"Uh! Just, family... communication gap."

"Dad troubles?"

"_Grand _dad troubles," she corrected him. "_God _I hate magic school."

"Well, you're on Earth now. You have medical school to think about."

"Speaking of, where are we with that?"

"I don't know. Why don't we give Tony a call right now?"

"So up for it!" She welcomed the distraction Tony would give.

Steve got out his smartphone and gave the billionaire a call, who picked up on the fifth ring.

"You've reached Tony Stark. Leave a message after the tone," he made his own beep sound.

"Hey, Tony! It's Steve."

"Cap! What's goin' on? How's my favorite tiny human?"

"We're doing good. James misses his uncle Tony."

"Criminal! That means we gotta get together soon! This a social call?"

"Not really. Listen, I have a friend here who's looking into science school. And I thought you might be a better person to reach out to. You got a minute?"

"For you? Anytime! I'm actually up in Manhattan for the tower. You wanna meet up?"

"Sounds good. Call you when we get there."

"Alright, ciao. Love to little Anthony."

"Bye Tony." Steve said back and hung up.

"I bet you regret naming James after him now, huh?" Kyra teased.

"It was either _that_, or making him godfather. We went with the lesser evil. Cheered up?"

"Always!"

Steve got off the bench first.

"Alright, let's head home first, then we'll catch a ride to New York."


	5. 4 What's The Plan

James had already gone by the time Kyra and Steve popped back home, and Sharon was just about to leave. Kyra exchanged goodbyes with her before going to take a shower. After cleaning up, the siblings had a proper breakfast, and Steve called in to work to assign himself a mission in New York.

They took the bike to the nearest SHIELD garage to borrow a ride, and Kyra disguised herself as Sharon to bypass security. Steve took a quinjet without a pilot crew to avoid questions about Sharon possibly being at two places at once.

"You sure you know how to fly these things?" Kyra asked as she settled in.

"First things I learned."

"Good. 'Cause I don't wanna be stuck in the Arctic!" She teased him.

"Haha. Not gonna happen... again."

The quinjet landed on the building previously known as Stark Tower. The battle of New York had done a number on the skyscraper, and only the letter A was left standing, setting it up as the avengers HQ

"Welcome back, Captain Rogers." Jarvis greeted them as the siblings walked into the lounge.

"Hey Jarvis. Got my stealth suit ready? I am heading out for a mission."

"I'll set up in your quarters, captain."

"Great, send communication to widow. Tell her to meet me at the location."

"On it, sir."

Steve finally slowed down for Kyra.

"Look around, I'm sure Tony will be up soon."

And with that Steve jogged off to his rooms, leaving Kyra standing awkwardly in the living room.

"So... Jarvis."

"Miss Dawson,"

"Dawson?" Kyra was surprised. If anything, he should have greeted her as Rogers. "How do you know that?"

"Mr. Stark built me as an interface. I am connected to _THE_ Internet. I have access to all things available in every part of the Internet. You may ask me anything."

"What do you have on me?" Kyra asked as she flopped down on a couch.

A holographic screen popped up in her face, startling Kyra. It opened with the Stark logo, then transitioned into opening files for Kyra. There were literally files on her about everything. Her GED, her job at the gym and the bakery. It even connected her to Thor and Loki.

"_This_ is public information?" She asked, zooming in on the specific files.

"These are Mr. Stark's personal files. They were taken from SHIELD records. They've been tagged for controlled access. Kiera Dawson has been erased from all SHIELD databases at the captain's request."

Kyra got so emotionally invested in what Jarvis had said that she didn't notice someone else enter the room.

"Welcome back, sergeant."

Kyra jumped at the the new voice in the room and turned to see Ironman standing behind her.

"Mr Stark!" She jumped off her seat. "Now I have heard you're heartless, but this is too much. You're not really in there are you?"

The mask lifted and it's arms apologetically splayed.

"I'm a shell of a man. Lab," he said and the suit lead her to where Tony was working on other suits.

"Hey, welcome back kiddo!" Tony said over one of his projects.

"I'd say it's good to see you, but you don't look so good."

"That would happen after two days without sleep," Jarvis intervened and Tony scoffed.

"Seems like you could take a break! Join me for a drink?" She said, leaning on a counter, hoping the comment would finally make him look her way.

"No." He turned to her, pointing a screwdriver at her.

"Kids don't drink. Pepper keeps juice in the fridge upstairs. Help yourself," and he was back to work.

"I am 20 something, and I don't take no for an answer."

Kyra opened her palms towards the engineering room, freezing production with her powers.

Tony looked back at her with a _really _look and Kyra faked an innocent smile. The billionaire tossed the tool and came over.

"So what's new?" He asked, walking by her to the bar.

"Me," Kyra followed. "I go by Kyra now."

"Sweet. And what brings _Kyra_ back?"

"Just, you know getting on with my life. I've been thinking about going to school."

Tony finally got it.

"Oh so _you_ were the friend Stevie was talking about!" He realized, pointing at her with a chip, which Kyra stole.

"And what can a humble human help your alien majesty with?"

Kyra gave him a confused look, reading into his comment, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she got her own chip as Tony slid her a drink.

"I hear you have connections. I want to go to med school but I'm not taking eight years."

Tony managed to not choke on his chip as he laughed.

"A Rogers wants to go in to science."

Kyra tsked and playfully whacked him in the arm.

"We're not blood related. And _this_ science is important to me. I wanna work in neurology and learn about brains."

"What is you Odinsons' obsession with brains?"

"Mine is scientific. My dad, and Barton and all those people, got mind controlled. Steve's brain still works after 70 years under ice. I wanna learn more about how it works, and if I can do anything to help."

"Good on you. So, not taking eight years, huh? We'll have to make our own course. Steal some classes. Got a school in mind?"

"Columbia University." Kyra announced, sipping her drink confidently.

"So, GED to... Columbia. That's a leap!" Tony tossed a chip in his mouth.

Kyra put down her drink and quickly swallowed her sip.

"Yes, but I'm a prodigy! Like _you!" _She flattered his ego to get him thinking her way.

"You understand my struggle, right? If anyone can help me, it's you! You're Tony Stark! You have money, you have influence. Pleeeeaasssee?!"

Tony mulled over her plea.

"I'll move in here! Like campus. You can help me with school. And I can help you with your suits!"

"Fair deal I'd say, mr. Stark."

"Suppose I could talk to the president." Tony whined.

"That would be Lee Bollinger, sir."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Kyra wrapped around his neck and forcefully kissed his cheek in extreme gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah" Tony gave in. "But my school, my rules."

"Sure thing, professor. So, wanna go on a flight?"

Kyra was already heading over to the window, but Tony began towards his work station.

"I... gotta work."

Kyra frowned.

"You've been working for 48 hours. Let's go out! Grab a bite! I could show you my new tricks?!"

"Production _is_ currently frozen." Jarvis pitched.

Tony snapped towards a screen.

"_Who's _A.I. _are _you?" He scolded.

"Yours, sir. You made me to assist you. It is my calculated recommendation that you might benefit from a little rest and relaxation."

"Come on...! You know you want to!" Kyra drawled as she opened the window.

The breeze came in and Tony made up his mind.

"Fine. Let's go." And with that, he took a running start out the window, plummeting towards the ground until a suit caught up to him.

Kyra watched in awe of her idol as Ironman zoomed back up to where she was still standing.

"You coming, or not?"

Kyra smiled and manipulated her gravitational force to fly out the window.

"Let's fly, science guy!"


End file.
